Unsaid
by Moresassythanclassy
Summary: It's a one shot that I came up with after this weeks episode "Allegiance". Kensi and Deeks get to talk to each other on the screen after all. Some things that were left unsaid will finally be spoken. Hope you like it.


**This is a one shot that just popped in to my head after I watched "Allegiance". I loved the whole selfie thing but my heart really broke a little that Densi didn't got to see each other on the screen. Anyway, they are so cute and I can't wait for Kensi to return! Hope you love the story and I like revieuws so don't hesitate to leave me one! **

**- Love Charlotte **

"Mr. Deeks, a word?" Hetty asks when everyone left the boatshed.

"Yeah, Of course." Deeks responds walking towards her.

"I suggest you go back to OPS as soon as possible. Someone's waiting for you."

"There is?" Deeks asks confused. He actually has no idea what to think right now.

"Well" Hetty continues. "It's on the screen but I think it's better than nothing, right?"

He couldn't believe it. Two times they had video chatted today and two times they had missed each other. He was so looking forwards to see her, even though it was on the screen he would be able to see her beautiful eyes and her gorgeous smile. He couldn't hide his disappointment when she wasn't there when they video chatted the first time.

Deeks smiles, looking down at his feet. He can already feel the nerves coming up.

"It sure is, Hetty. Thank you!"

"You are very welcome, mr. Deeks. Now go!" She responds, waving her hands towards the door.

Deeks couldn't be back at OPS soon enough. This really is the best day he has had in a while. He just got a selfie from Kensi and now they would be able to talk, to see each other.

He parks his car in front of the building and literally runs inside, up the stairs and almost through the doors from OPS. He stops when he enters the room, staring at the screen looking right into his partners' eyes.

"We have some things to check downstairs, haven't we Eric?" Nell says when she notices Deeks.

"Yes, yes .. We certainly have!" Eric responds following Nell outside.

They both left OPS, leaving Kensi and Deeks alone. It's been a while since they have actually seen each other's face.

"Hi." Kensi is the first to break the silence.

Deeks nods while he tries to find his voice.

"Hey." He finally manages to get out. "How, how are you?"

"I'm euhm .. I'm holding up. How are you?"

"To be honest.." Deeks starts rubbing the back of his neck before he continues. "I, euhm .. I have been better."

"What's wrong?" Kensi asks, worried about what could have happened.

"I just want my partner back."

Kensi smiles, lifting her head to the side. Hearing this meant more to her than he will ever know. She had to be honest, she was afraid that maybe while she was gone he would move on, that he would get a new partner and forget about her, about them. There are so many things she wants to tell him, they're rushing through her mind, ready to be spoken. She just needs to find the courage to say them.

"Deeks?" She starts speaking again.

"What's the matter?"

"I really miss you."

He notices her eyes are tearing up, it warms and breaks his heart at the same time to see her like that but by that he knows that the words are sincere.

"I miss you too Kens, I really do."

"There are a lot of things I want to say to you." Kensi continues. "I didn't really imagine it to happen like this though. I'd rather tell you face to face but since this is the closest we'll get for now I guess this is my only chance."

"Should I get worried?" Deeks asks in his typical way. He's trying to comfort her, trying to let her know that whatever it is, they'll get through it.

"No Deeks, You don't have to worry. Or at least .. I don't think so. I just need you to know some things."

"Whatever it is Kens, you can tell me." Deeks says, throwing her a sweet smile.

Kensi looks down at her hands, trying to found the courage to say the words. She looks up again, meeting his gaze.

"I should have told you this before they shipped me away but I need you to know this, I mean .. You never know if something happens to me. Deeks, you are so much more than just my partner. You have no idea how much I wish you were here right now."

"That makes two of us." Deeks interrupts her.

Kensi smiles at his words. "You're the only one that gets me through this, you keep me moving every single day .."

Deeks can feel the lump that is creating in his throat while Kensi continues.

"You know why? Because every new day is one day closer to going back home, going back to .." Kensi pauses, staring Deeks right in the eyes. "Going back to you. And I can only hope that when I come back you'll be there because there is nothing that I want more."

Deeks tries to fight the tears, he tries to be strong but a single tear manages to escape the corner of his eye.

"I'm not going anywhere Kens, you can count on that. When you come back, I will be right here waiting for you. I promise you that."

Kensi can't hold her tears anymore and before she even realizes it the tears are rolling down her face, not loosing Deeks gaze.

"Just one more thing." Kensi manages to get out.

"What's that?"

"I-I love you Deeks."

They both keep silent for a moment, forgetting they are miles apart. In that moment it's just the two of them, nothing else matters.

"I should have told you a long time ago but-"

"I love you too Kens." He interrupts her. "I should have told it sooner too but I was scared. And now, with you being reassigned, you being away from me I was afraid I would never have the chance to tell you."

Kensi smiles, whipping away some tears from her cheeks. "I know what you mean. And I promise you, when I come back I will tell you face to face but I needed you to know."

"I'm glad you shared that with me Fern, I'm already counting the days for you to come home."

"Well, that makes two of us." Kensi responds.

In the corner of her eyes she can see Granger telling her it's time to go. She hates every single part about it. She doesn't want to go, she wants to stay here, talking to her partner, her boyfriend, her everything.

"Deeks, euhm .. I have to go, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. This is the best day I've had in a long time."

"Yeah, that's the same for me, I can tell you that."

"Just .. Kens? Please be careful out there?"

Kensi can't help but smile because of Deeks his concern.

"I promise I will."

Neither one of them want to end this conversation but Granger is losing it.

"Agent Blye, we have to go now!" Deeks can hear Granger say in the background.

"I guess that really is your cue, huh?"

"It is." Kensi responds, not able to hide her disappointment.

"Well, I'll talk to you later than?"

"Definitely!" Kensi says while she gets up from her chair. "Oh, btw .. loved your selfie!'

"Oh, well thank you! I have to say, it was a really nice suit. I loved yours too." Deeks answers not able to hold his laugh.

"Keep them coming." Kensi more obligates than asks.

"I will."

"I really have to go now Deeks .. I really miss you."

"I miss you too Kens."

And by that, she was gone but Deeks felt the happiest man alive. So many things where left unsaid when she left, he had no idea what to think. Now, everything became so much clearer and when she comes back he will be there waiting for her because honestly, she is the only one he ever wanted.

"I love you Kens." He whispers to the screen one more time before he leaves OPS.


End file.
